Jagans For All
by Song-chan
Summary: What if Hiei steals the Shadow Sword again but it doesn't exactly have the effect that he wants. Rated for drunkeness and future cursing ^_^;; There will be some couples, probably: Hiei/OC, Kuwabara/Yukina, Yusuke/Keiko, and a possible OC/OC


Disclaimer: I own nothing except myself. Dave owns nothing, not even himself, his girlfriend has the deed....  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Note: I am Soyokaze, Dave is Herufaia. I am already warning you that this is kind of a Self-Insert. Also, this takes place after the Dark Tournament and Hiei is probably a little OOC because I'm not that good a writer ^_^;;  
  
Also: '' is thought and "" is speech  
  
Kurama woke up in the middle of the forest, remembering vaguely how he got there.   
  
~Earlier that day~  
  
"Hello, Hiei. I heard that the Shadow Sword has been stolen again." He said, calmly.  
  
Hiei looked down at him, "Baka kitsune...." With that he jumped from his tree, slashing the Kurama with the sword.  
  
~Back to reality~  
  
'But why would he have stolen the sword....'   
  
Realizing what should have happened he quickley touches his forehead, 'So, the Shadow Sword does not do as legend has told.'  
  
~Elsewhere~  
  
Walking, side-by-side, through a thick, lush forest, two demons seemed to be looking for something or someone, one a woman, looking about 21, the other was a man, looking around 24.   
  
His name was Herufaia, his waist-long hair was black with blood-red highlights running through it. A red and black trenchcoat flowed gracefully over his lofty, yet muscular, body. Muffled from inside the trenchcoat was a gentle clang from his Kusarigama, it's chain hitting both the large, delicately crafted blade and it's large counterweight. As he walked he swung a large flask of vodka from a rope that attached it too his wrist, often stopping and taking a swig.  
  
The woman, Soyokaze, had shoulder length, midnite blue hair that fraimed her face and hid her pointed ears. She wore a long, form-fitting, baby blue gown that swung as she walked. On top of the gown Soyokaze wore a loose chain armor that rang against itself and the metal hinges on her sheathe. Within the sheathe sat a well-made bastard sword, the double-edged blade was made by the most talented blacksmiths and delicately engraved with a finely detailed tornado. The tip of the hilt had a decorative yin-yang gracefully hanging from it.  
  
"Hey, Soyo!" he rambled, drunkenly, "What're we lookin' for again?"  
  
"I already told you," she responded, "we have been asked, by Koenma, to get the Shadow sword from Hiei and return it too him."  
  
"But that's not what we're gunna' do, is it?"  
  
"No, we are going to help Hiei keep it from that stupid toddler. I don't trust him with something so important, Hiei, on the other hand, is a bit more responsible."  
  
With her sensitive ears Soyokaze heard a rustle in the trees, "Hello, Hiei."  
  
"Hn." Replied the demon, jumping down from his post in the tree "What makes you think I won't use this on you, like I did the Reiki Tantei?"  
  
Walking over to Hiei, she put her hand under his chin and purred, "Because someone as cute as you wouldn't possibly betray us...."  
  
With a smirk he reached for the hilt of the Shadow Sword, cutting into her. Before she hit the ground he caught her and layed her by a tree. Hiei turned to see a furious Herufaia.   
  
"Napammu Tsuba!" He yelled angrily, spitting fire clumsily in Hiei's direction.  
  
Hiei dogdes the attack and slices at Herufaia, peircing the skin and placing him besides his friend, leaving them both until they regained consiousness as the more mindless demons he expected them to be.  
  
~With Kuwabara and Yusuke~  
  
'Stupid Shrimp...." He got up holding his head, 'I knew we couldn't trust him.'  
  
Kuwabara looked down at Yusuke who was also just getting up, "See, Urameshi, I toldya we couldn't trust the Shrimp."  
  
"Guess you were right, but don't get too-" Yusuke began, but stopped short staring at Kuwabara's forehead.  
  
Kuwabara was returning his stare, "You- You're eye, Urameshi, you have an eye like Hiei's!"  
  
"So do you...." Yusuke said, in awe, "This could be a problem.... We should find Hiei and get him to tell us what's going on...."  
  
~With Jin and Touya~  
  
"Where could the lad be?" Jin mused, "I sense 'is energy but 'e ain't 'ere!"  
  
"I'm sure we'll find him." Touya answered camly.  
  
Hiei was watching them from a tree a few yards away, just to be careful. He knew how powerful the two Shinobi were and wasn't about to take too many chances with them.   
  
Touya suddenly became aware of his missing energy, "Jin, he's masked his energy, I can't sense him anywhere!"  
  
"Yep," he answered, "come on out now lil' lad...."  
  
With that Hiei stealthily leapt behind them, stabbed them and ran again.  
  
  
  
  
  
~With Botan and Koenma (In his teenage form)~  
  
Hiei watched the Ferry Girl and the Diety hike through the woods searching for him.  
  
"Koenma-sama," she began, "Are you sure we be doing this, Soyokaze and Herufaia are far more powerful than us and they aren't back yet."  
  
Koenma sighed, "I don't trust those two, Jin and Touya are still missing as wll, lets just see if Hiei is behind this."  
  
Hiei grinned, jumping out of the tree in front of them he sliced into them both, leaving them unconcious in the woods. 


End file.
